lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ono and the Egg/Transcript
Ono: All quiet in Mizimu Grove, Kion! Kion: Thanks, Ono. Let's check out Hakuna Matata Falls, then we can head to... (RUMBLING) Kion: (GASPS) You guys hear that? Fuli: It sounds like... A stampede? ONO: Everyone, everyone! It's a stampede, all right. A stampede of hyraxes! Hyraxes: (SQUEAKING) Beshte: Aww, It's a stampede of cuteness. Kion: I wonder what's got them so upset. Ono: That's what! Mpishi: (SCREECHES) Ono: It's a harrier hawk! And it looks like she's hunting those hyraxes! Kion: She can't hunt here. This isn't hawk territory. Fuli: Yeah. But does she know that? Mpishi: (SCREECHES) Hyraxes: (SQUEAKING) Ono: I've got this! Kion: Lion Guard, let's go! Kulinda: You just wait, my little itsy-bitsyboo! This will be the best nest in the whole... Oh! A hawk? Here in the Pride Lands? Gracious... Oh! That was Ono of the Lion Guard! Did you see him? No, I guess you didn't. Go, Ono, go! (PIM SQUEAKING) Mpishi: I am so excited to eat you! I've never had tree hyrax before! Ono: Hey you! Hawk! Put down that hyrax! Mpishi: Sorry, young egret. This hyrax is my small bite. Not enough to share! Ono: I don't want to share it, I want to save it! Mpishi: (EXCLAIMS IN PAIN) That hurt! Why'd you do that? Ono: So you'd stop looking where you're going. Mpishi: Stop looking where I'm... Ono: I'm coming, little hyrax! Pim: (SQUEAKING) Ono: Gotcha! (GRUNTING) You're heavier than you look! BESHTE: It's okay, Ono! You can let him go. I'll catch him! Ono: (GRUNTING) Oh, good. Pim: (SQUEAKING) Ono: (SIGHS) Thanks, Beshte. (GROANS) Beshte: Happy to help! KION: What are you doing here, hawk? The Pride Lands aren't your hunting grounds. Mpishi: But the Pride Lands are filled with delicacies you can't find anywhere else! Can you blame me for wanting to try new foods? Fuli: Mmm. It is good to try new food... Uh, but you still can't hunt here. Kion: That's right. The reason there are so many different animals in the Pride Lands is because we all respect the Circle of Life. I hope you'll do the same, and return to your own territory. Mpishi: Fine. I'll go home. After I sample at least one tasty Pride Lands treat! Kion: Great job, Ono. We couldn't have stopped that hawk without you. Pim: (SQUEAKS) Ono: Aw, thanks. Just doing my duty. Kulinda: That Ono is a true hero. Which makes him the perfect bird to watch you while I build us a new nest. With hawks around here, this place will never do! Ono: Thanks for walking me back to my nest. Kion: You did a great job today, Ono. But now you should rest. Okay? Ono: Affirmative. See you guys later! Kion: Bye, Ono! Fuli: See ya! Beshte: Take it easy! Ono: (SIGHS HAPPILY) Huh? Hapana! Kion: Ono? Ono: There's an egg in my nest! Bunga: Would ya look at that? Ono's gonna be a mom! Beshte: Oh, I don't think that can be right, Bunga. Bunga: (CHUCKLES) Oh, yeah. Ono's gonna be a dad! Ono: I'm not going to be a mom or a dad! This isn't my egg! Kion: Any idea whose egg it is? Ono: Hmm... Judging by the speckles and the size, I'd say it belongs to a hamerkop. Fuli: But why would a hammerkop leave its egg in your nest? Ono: I don't know. Hamerkops are usually excellent parents. Kion: Then there has to be a good reason. We need to find the mother hamerkop and make sure everything is okay. Ono: Affirmative! Let's go! Beshte: Uh, Ono? You think the egg will be okay up there by itself? Ono: Hapana. I better check. Huh, not a lo of hollow space... The baby's getting big inside. Beshte: Does that mean it's close to hatching? Ono: Yes. It will need someone to sit on it to keep it warm until the baby bird's ready to be born. Bunga: I'll do it! I'm great at babysitting! Zuka za... Ono: Bunga! You can't just jump on the egg! You'll break it! Bunga: Huh. You sure? Ono: I'll stay with the egg. But please bring back its mom soon. Okay? Fuli: It shouldn't be hard to track her. (SNIFFS) Ah, the scent's still strong. What do you think, Kion? Kion: (SNIFFS) Yep. Got it. We'll be back before you know it. Let's go! Bunga: Have fun sitting on that egg, Ono! Ono: So. Let's figure out precisely what you need. My bottom's not as large as a mama hamerkops, so we'll need to maximize warmth. There, the perfect approximation of hamerkop egg-sitting! Hmm. I hope no one sees me like this. (WIND WHISTLING) (LIGHTNING CRASHING) Kulinda: Oh! Fiddle leaf figs! There go my sticks! Oh, well. Plenty more where those came from! Bunga: Hey! Who's throwing sticks at me? Beshte: No one, Little B. It's just the rainstorm. Fuli: (SNIFFS) Wait. (SNIFFS) The hammerkop mom is this way. (RUMBLING) Kion: Uh-oh. I know that sound... Mudslide! And those hares are right in its path! C'mon! Mpishi: Now, what yummy tidbit can I taste before I head home? Masikio: Mudslide! Mudslide! Mpishi: Ooh! Red rock hares! Such a delicacy. Nobody should notice if one of them just happens to go missing during a mudslide. Mpishi: (CRIES) Hares: (CHITTERING) Mpishi: The Lion Guard? Again? But if they're here, then they're not watching the rest of the Pride Lands! Tasty treats, here I come! Fuli: Are you okay? Masikio's Sister: I am, but the others ran into the aardvark dens to hide! The mud's headed right for them! Beshte: (GASPS) It could bury them inside! Kion: Then we have to get them out. C'mon. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! Ono: Hmm. I think my tail feathers fell asleep.(GROANS) (CRACKLING) Ono: (GASPS) Hapana! You're hatching! Oh. What a cute little bird! Baby Hamerkop: (SQUAWKS) Ono: Okay, maybe not so little. Uh, hello there, baby hamerkop! Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: What are you doing? Oh! Of course. You're doing the Hamerkop Family Dance. That way we'll be bonded as a family... Wait! Baby hamerkop, you don't understand. I'm not your family! Really! This is all a case of mistaken identity! My friends have gone to get your mom! (GROANS) And I hope they find her soon. Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Okay, guys! Get 'em out! Bunga: Hey hairy-airy-airs! You can't be in there! The mud's coming! Everybody out! Masikio: It's too scary out there! Can't you just let us hide? Bunga: No can do. I gotta get you outta there. One way... Or another! (FARTS) (ALL COUGHING) Masikio: Oh, I say! Kion: Is everybody out? Masikio: (GASPS) Where's my sister? Kion: I'll get her. Fuli: Kion?! (CHEERING) Beshte: You okay, Kion? Kion: (PANTING) Sure. Wouldn't want to do that again, though. Now, let's go find that hamerkop! Ono: So...Uh...What do we do while we wait for your mom? Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: (SIGHS) (GASPS) Hapana! (GRUNTING) You're as heavy as a hyrax! Hold on! We can land on a nice, soft... Thorn bush? (GRUNTING) Ow. Huh, wait! Come back! (GRUNTING) Baby bird? Don't move, little bird. I'm coming to get you. Kion: (SNIFFS) We're close. The scent's getting stronger. Fuli: (SNIFFS) Much stronger. Maybe 'cause we've found her nest. Bunga: That's not a nest. It's a mountain in a tree! Beshte: Think the mama hammerkops inside? Bunga: One way to find out! Kion: Bunga, wait! Bunga: Hello? Anyone home? Whoa! This place is un-Bunga-lievable! I bet even Beshte could fit in here! What a nest! (GASPS) And it's got grubs! (CRUNCHING) I could get used to this place. Kulinda: Well, don't! 'Cause it's already taken! Beshte: Oh! Hey Kulinda! I didn't know it was your egg in Ono's nest. Kulinda: Yep! Kion: I don't get it. If you already have such a great nest, why'd you leave your egg with Ono? Kulinda: You think this just happens? My nest wasn't ready yet! There. Now it's perfect!I needed a safe place to keep my little wudgie-cakes while I built this nest! But now I can't wait to bring my egg back home. There's nothing wrong with my egg, is there? Is that why you came? Because something's wrong? Fuli: No. Everything's fine. Beshte: We just came to get you and walk you back to your egg! Kulinda: Oh, what a relief! Thank you, I'd love the company. Kion: Then, let's go! Uh, Bunga? Bunga: Coming! Snack for the road. Kulinda: I do hope Ono didn't mind too terribly watching my egg. Beshte: You kidding? Ono's the best. Bunga: Yep! I bet he and that little eggy are all cuddled up warm and snug right now. Ono: (GROANING) Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETING) Ono: Finally. Hapana! What were you doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: That river's moving way too fast. And you can't swim! You can't even fly! Not only that, there's a waterfall down there! I did not sit on your egg till it hatched just to watch you get hurt! Now, we're going back to my nest to wait for your mom and that's final. You understand? Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) (SIGHS) Great. Now, you're tired. Okay. Fine. We'll stay here a minute and rest. But in the tall grass, where it's safer. Baby Hamerkop: (COOING) Ono: Uh... That's okay. You can lean on me if you want. (CHUCKLES) You know, you're kinda cute when you're not getting into trouble. Sleep tight, baby hamerkop. Mpishi: Nothing here... Hmm. You following me, vulture? Mwoga: (EXCLAIMS) Oh! Why, uh, yes. Yes, I was! (CLEARS THROAT) You're a hawk, you know. And where there's a hawk, there's bound to be some food to pick over! Mpishi: True. We hawks are quite the hunters! Mwoga: With an eye for delicious meals, if I might say so. Oh, I'm Mwoga, by the by. Mpishi: Hello, Mwoga. I'm Mpishi. Mwoga: So Mpishi, what're you doin' 'ere in the Pride Lands? This ain't your territory. Mpishi: I've tried all the food in my territory. I thought I'd come here and try something new. But every time I try to grab a succulent bite around here, the Lion Guard's there to stop me. Mwoga: The Lion Guard? Oi, if they're on your tail, you're outta luck. Mpishi: Maybe I just need a little help outwitting the Lion Guard. What do you say? Wouldn't you like a fresh meal? Mwoga: Fresh? Bleagh! This beak only touches Grade-A carrion! Mpishi: Carrion? Leftovers? You call that a meal? Mwoga: Well, yeah. Tender. Tasty. (SLURPS) And it never tries to run away! Mpishi: Maybe, but a truly great meal is fresh! ¶ Nothing is more thrilling than catching your own food ¶ But you gotta eat it right away and that's my attitude ¶ 'Cause there's no doubt about it ¶ Fresh food is the best ¶ If it's been left out for days ¶ Then give it to the rest ¶ Yeah, I'm just telling you how I feel ¶ That's what I call a real, real meal ¶ A real meal fills your belly with delight ¶ You know it right away All it takes is one bite ¶ That's a real meal ¶ A real meal ¶ Yes, it's real, real, real, so real Mwoga: ¶ Not to say you're crazy ¶ But you're out of your bird brain ¶ Leftover food like carrion ¶ It's all I'd ever take ¶ So what if there's some rot And some tiny, buzzing flies? ¶ Food that's sitting in the sun is what I call a prize ¶ I'm just telling you how I feel ¶ That's what I call a real, real meal Both: ¶ A real meal fills your belly with delight ¶ You know it right away 'Cause all it takes is one bite ¶ That's a real meal ¶ A real meal ¶ Yes, it's real, real,real, so real ¶ That's a real meal ¶ Real meal ¶ Yes, it's real, real,real, so real ¶ Mpishi: How about this? You help me, and I will let you have all the scraps you can eat. Mwoga: All the scraps I can eat? I might 'ave to talk to the committee 'bout it... Mpishi: Now or never, Mwoga. Mwoga: Mpishi, you got yourself a deal! Kion: I bet Ono will be happy to see you! Kulinda: Yes. And I can't wait to see my eggie-pie! Here comes Mommy! (GASPS) My egg! Kion: Is it gone? Kulinda: No! It hatched! Bunga: You sure there was a baby inside? Kulinda: Yes! And it's gone! (CRYING) Baby Hamerkop: (CHIRPING) Ono: (GASPS) Hapana! Kulinda: There you are! My little one! I'd know you anywhere! (BOTH TWEETING) Ono: Where's my baby? Fuli: Uh, what'd you call it? Ono: Uh... The baby. Her baby. Your baby. (BOTH TWEETING) Ono: Aww, that's nice. She really is your baby. Kulinda: Oh, Ono, thank you so much for watching her. I knew you'd be perfect for the job! ONO: It was nothing, really. Though I did learn something new. Beshte: What's that, Ono? Ono: Baby hamerkops love chasing insects! So no matter what, you always have to keep an eye on 'em! Should be common knowledge, really. Stop watching her for one second and she's gone! Isn't that right, little... Kulinda: (GASPS) My baby! Where is she? Ono: Oh, where'd you go this time? She's at the river! We need to hurry! Fuli: On it! I missed her. Kion: Not your fault. C'mon! Kulinda: The river's too fast! We can't catch up! Mpishi: (SCREECHES) Ono: Hapana! Kulinda: No! Mpishi: Mmm-mmm! Hamerkop! Bunga: Whoa. Didn't see that comin'. Kion: It's that hawk again! We'll follow them and see what we can do! Ono: Let the baby hamerkop go! Mpishi: And leave the Pride Lands without trying at least one of its specialties? I don't think so! Ono: You're not getting away that easy! Drop the hammerkop, hawk! Mpishi: Well, if you insist. Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: No! Mwoga: Surprise! Ono: Mwoga? Come back here! Fuli: Ugh! I feel so helpless down here. We have to do something! Kion: Wish we could, Fuli. But Ono's the only one of us that can fly. Bunga: Wait. I've got an idea! Zuka Zama! Mwoga: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Mpishi: Toodle-oo! It's munchy-time! Kulinda: No hawk's going to take my baby! Ono: Kulinda, wait! We need to work together! Listen, I have an idea. Mwoga: The baby's gone! All right? Now, get off! Bunga: Sure! See ya! Mwoga: (VOCALIZES) (GROANS) Um... Off to the Outlands then? Kion: Good idea, Mwoga. Get outta here. Mpishi: I am so looking forward to having you for a snack! Hamerkop is very rare where I come... Kulinda: (SHRIEKING) Mpishi: (YELLS) Baby Hamerkop: (CHIRPING) Ono: Nice catch. Kulinda: Nice plan. Ono: For the last time, hawk, leave the Pride Lands! Now! Mpishi: I hear you. Fine. I won't hunt in the Pride Lands anymore. No dish is worth this aggravation. Ono: Good. Beshte: Kulinda. We're so glad you and your baby are back together again. Kulinda: Well, we wouldn't be if it weren't for all of you. Especially you, Ono. And that's why I want to thank you with something special. I want to name my baby after you. Bunga: Two Onos? Won't that be confusing? Kulinda: No. The baby's a girl, so I'm naming her "Ona." Ona: (CHIRPING) Ono: (CHUCKLES) Hey...She likes it! I'm gonna miss you, Ona. But I promise I'll visit, okay? Kulinda: You're welcome anytime. But we consider you family now, so when you do visit, you know what you have to do. Ono: (SIGHS) Okay. I'll give it a try. (ALL CHIRPING) (ALL EXCLAIM) Beshte: Aw. That's nice. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts